


Shit I Didn't Know I was Into That (Or Women, For That Matter)

by loonyBibliophile



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, PWP, self indulgent smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonyBibliophile/pseuds/loonyBibliophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy, in a momentary lapse of judgement, calls Dirk Daddy as a joke while he's fussing over her. When she sees how much it bugs him, she takes it upon herself to say it as much as possible. This has rather unexpected consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shit I Didn't Know I was Into That (Or Women, For That Matter)

The first time she said it, it was a joke. She'd tripped over one of her cats and tumbled down the small set of steps leading to her sunken living room. She wasn't even tipsy, just distracted and laughing at something Dirk had said from the sofa, where he was sprawled out watching a nature documentary. 

"Balls." she cursed under her breath after she thunked to the floor. Dirk jumped up, frowning.

"You okay, Rox?"

"Yeah, I just tripped over Mittens and smacked the old noggin on this step." She rubbed the back of her head. 

"Stay there. I'll get you some ice and help you to the sofa." 

"Dirky, I am totes fine." She moved to stand but he glared at her before walking purposefully to the kitchen and filling a ziploc with ice and wrapping it in a dish towel. He walked back over and held his hand out to help her up. She took it and let him lead her to the sofa, admittedly feeling a little lightheaded. Carefully, he propped her up on some pillows and held the ice to the back of her head. Roxy rolled her eyes. 

"I can hold the ice pack, Strider, I'm not a delicate flower."

"Or you could let me hold it for you because you just fell down stairs." he said sternly. 

"Gee, thanks, Daddy." she grinned, voice dripping with sarcasm. He narrowed his eyes at her from behind his shades.

"Hardy har, Lalonde. Don't call me that. That's weird." She thought she saw his expression falter a little and decided this would be a fun new way to annoy her best friend. 

The next time she said it was a few days later, when they were hanging out in his apartment, watching Harry Potter. 

"Come on, we should totally make a drinking game for every time Ron says something about food." 

"Rox, that would get us trashed so fast we'd be hospitalized." 

"Sooooo? It would be fun. Loosen your hard ass up a little." she winked and he rolled his eyes at her. 

"No way, Roxy. And I'm not a hard ass, one of us just has to be the responsible one." 

"Awww come on, don't be such a kill joy," she paused, eyes twinkling at him mischievously. "Daddy." she grinned evilly at him. 

"God damn it Roxy, I asked you not to call me that, that's way too weird, even for you." He swallowed once, hard, and Roxy was too busy chortling at him to notice him as he reached up to scratch the back of his neck awkwardly.

The third time, she was drunk. They'd been at a party with some of Jake's friends earlier, and Dirk had dragged Roxy home before she ended up trying to hook up with one of the many questionable jock boys at the party. She'd grumbled at him but followed him to his car anyway. 

When they pulled up at her house, he tried to help her out of the car but she laughed and ran away. She stopped suddenly at her front door. 

"Shit." 

"Looking for these?" Dirk walked up behind her, smirking and brandishing her house keys. 

"When did you even take those?" she slurred, rubbing an eye sleepily. 

"When you were getting out of the car you dropped them, now let's get your drunk ass to bed." 

"Yes sir mister Strider sir!" she giggled, saluting him before stumbling through the door once he unlocked it. Shaking his head ruefully, he followed her, steering towards her bedroom. 

"Put your pajamas on, if I let you sleep in your party clothes you'll yell at me tomorrow." She rolled her eyes again, grabbing a t shirt and a pair of pink sweats and heading into the bathroom. She emerged a second later with a twirl. 

"Taaa daaaa!" 

"Yes, congratulations, you are capable of the same basic functions as a toddler." he monotoned, making sure to let a hint of a smile tug at his lips so she would know he was just playing. "Now get your ass to bed, I'm gonna sleep on your couch. Someone has to make sure you don't choke to death on your vomit in your sleep." 

"You've forced me home, into pajamas and into bed. Aren't you gonna tuck me in too, Dadddddddy?" she giggled manically, wiggling her eyebrows at him. 

"Fucking hell, Lalonde. How many times to I have to tell you not to fuckin' call me that? Now get in bed." He shook his head again and turned out of the room, closing the door most of the way before collapsing on the couch, putting his hands over his eyes and focusing on things like cold showers and elephant seals and naked old women and anything but the rough, slurred sound of Roxy's voice. 

And then there was the fourth time. They were at Roxy's house again, spending a lazy Saturday with Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron and a plate of homemade cookies, courtesy of Jane. Roxy had just gotten up for more milk and cookies for herself.

"Hey, bring me a few more chocolate chip cookies, would you?" Dirk asked over his shoulder.

"Sure thing. Anything for you D-"

"Don't even fuckin' say it, Roxy." he glowered at her from the couch.

"Sure, Daddy." She grinned devilishly and gathered enough chocolate chip and snickerdoodle cookies for both of them. Dirk clenched his eyes shut behind his shades and dug his hands into the sofa briefly, before taking a deep breath. 

"Lalonde, I swear, cut that the hell out." His voice was irritated, but Roxy was on a roll. She smiled sweetly as she put the cookies on the table along with the glances of milk and smiled again, eyes sparkling dangerously. 

"Whatever you say," she paused dramatically "Daddy." she smirked and flopped herself into his lap playfully. But before he could push her away, her eyebrows raised themselves slightly. Dirk coughed and pretended to focus on the galloping cartoon horses, frantically running through a list of gross things in his head, but it was too late. She'd noticed the minute she sat down in his lap. Pressing into her thigh was a distinct bulge under Dirk's black jeans.

"Shit." he muttered. "Would you get up please?" his voice was quiet and restrained. Roxy, of course, did not move and instead just shifted to face him, straddling him in the process, his hard-on pressing into her inner thigh. He swallowed hard. 

"Dirk Strider." Roxy said incredulously. "You don't hate it when I call you Daddy." he winced when she said that word again, but the pained look on his face and the way she felt him twitch against her thigh told different stories. "It gets you hot, you like it!" 

"Stop. Saying. That." Dirk mumbled through gritted teeth. 

"Why should I, Dadddddy?" she drawled, taunting him. She grinned leaned forward a little, her hips rolling against him ever so slightly. His hands clenched the sofa again. 

"Roxy if you say that one more time, I swear to god." 

"Or what," she paused again, licking her lips "Daddy?"

Looking at her harshly, Dirk grabbed Roxy around the waist and lifted her up. She looked at him, shocked, but let him pick her up. He sent her down again on the flat wooden arm of the sofa, pushing his shades up and staring at her intently. He leaned in, right next to her ear. 

"You wanna call me Daddy?" he whispered, his breath hot on her ear "I'll show you who's fucking Daddy I am."

it was Roxy's turn to swallow harshly, but she didn't have much time to do so, because suddenly Dirk was crushing his lips into hers, one hand tangled in her hair and the other one over her ass and lower back, pulling her into him. She contemplated whether this was an awful idea for about half a second before giving into the feeling of his lips on hers and the feel of his hard cock pressing her through his jeans and her cotton shorts. She gasped as he bent her head back, gently but forcefully and kissed and sucked from her lips to her collarbones, and as he left an impressive mark there with his lips and teeth, she squirmed her hips against his cock. He pulled away from her neck, whispering in her ear again. 

"Take off your underwear." He stepped back slightly to allow her easier movement. 

"O-okay." she said, her voice shaking slightly.

"Okay what?" he smirked at her.

"Okay, Daddy." she said, slightly more evenly, a slight smirk playing at her now red and swollen lips.

"That's a good girl." he grinned as he watched her pull her shorts and tight pink underwear down. She sat back on the arm of the sofa, staring at Dirk expectantly. "Put your arms up." she did as he said and he stepped forward again, pulling her tshirt over her head and deftly unhooking and removing her bra. She shivered slightly as he stared at her, perched there completely nude. Suddenly insecure, she stammered out a sentence. 

"D-Dirk, are you sure we should do this?" he looked down at her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear tenderly.

"You started this baby girl, don't back at now." he purred into her ear before cupping one of her breasts in his hand and kissing her again, softer this time, but still with force. After a few minutes of kissing her and kneading her breasts between his fingers as his other hand slipped slowly closer to where her thighs joined, he pulled away to tug his own shirt off. 

He tossed it aside and then kissed her again quickly before unbuttoning his jeans and slipping them off too. Roxy licked her lips as she saw the prominent bulge in his tight boxer briefs. He took her hand and led it slowly to his cock, laying it against it. She ran her fingers along his shaft through the fabric of his underwear, lingering at the head. He groaned slightly and slipped a finger between her legs, running it up and down gently, teasing her. Roxy whined loudly and he chuckled. Pulling her hand away, he stepped out of his boxers, his cock bouncing up towards his toned stomach. 

He stepped towards her again, stopping to rest his hands on either side of her face, looking at her seriously. 

"Are you okay? Is this okay?" he asked her, his voice even and serious and concerned. She nodded. "I want you to tell me. I want to be sure." 

"Yes, this is okay." he nodded and kissed her again, putting a hand flat against the small of her back to pull her closer. Taking his dick in his hand, he ran the head along her slit a few times, slowly. She tilted her head back, squirmy, a low whine easing from her throat as her face and chest flushed pink. He smiled and pushed all the way into her suddenly the girth of his cock filling her tightly. Her breath hitched and she dug her nails into his shoulders, pushing her hips into his. He didn't move for several second, just standing there watching her pant with his cock buried in her up to the hilt. She whined, grinding her hips, trying to get him to move again. He grinned and leaned down, pressing his lips against her ear. 

"Say it." he whispered. 

"Please, Daddy," she whimpered back, looking up at him with pleading bright pink eyes. 

"Good girl." he murmured as he pulled out of her all the way, only to immediately sink back in. He kept his lips pressed to her ear, speaking softly as he slammed his cock in and out of her rhythmically. "Do you know what a mess I've been since that first time you called me Daddy a few weeks ago? How many cold showers I've taken to keep from rubbing one out to the voice of my best friend calling me Daddy? How many times I've given in and wrapped my hand around my cock, remembering how that word sounded dripping from your pouty lips."

"F-fuck" Roxy groaned "Holy shit." 

Dirk grinned down at her, pushing her bangs off her forehead, other hand kneading one of her breasts as he continued slamming his cock in and out of her harder. His breathing was labored as he watched the way she panted and squirmed, and leaned down to kiss her again. Running his tongue along her lips, he slammed into her even harder, and she let out a loud whimper into the kiss. 

"D-Daddy I'm gonna c-cum" she gasped, her voice high and strained. 

"I know you are beautiful, it's okay, I got you. Cum for me babydoll, come on Rox." He continued plunging his cock into her as fast as he could, and the sound of her nickname tumbling from his lips pushed her over the edge and her breath caught in her throat as the walls of her pussy started to clench and spasm around Dirk's cock. He groaned and pushed into her one more time, as hard as he could, before he came hard, his cock twitching and pulsing inside, his cum dripping down around is cock and pooling between her legs, making her thighs sticky. 

Gasping for breath, Roxy look up at Dirk, dazed and baffled. 

"I... we... we just had sex. I just had sex with my best friend. And called him Daddy. Oh god."she rested her head on her hands in shock. Dirk frowned and lifted her head up. 

"Hey. Hey, come on, Roxy. It's okay. I mean yeah, it's a bit of an unexpected turn of events but it's okay." 

"It's not gonna like, be really fuckin weird to hang out now?"

"I mean if we went back to being just friends, yes, of course it would be awkward, but I think we can admit that's unlikely to be the course of action we take here." 

"I... but... you like dudes." 

"Roxy, I think it is safe to say I'm definitely attracted to you since I just picked you up off the sofa and fucked you. And besides. You've never been just any girl to me, you know that. You're Roxy. You're always the exception." he chuckled and shook his head "Only you could question a dude's attraction to you immediately after he came inside you while you called him Daddy." Roxy blushed and ducked her head into her hands. 

"So you like me then? Like, actually? So we can like, be a thing and hang out and kiss and have sex and stuff?"

"Yes, Roxy, that is exactly what I am saying."

"And if I call you Daddy again?" she asked playfully, the sly expression returning to her face.

"Then I'll bend you over a table and fuck you until you can't walk. Now come on, let's get to bed beautiful." he grinned and swooped her up bridal style, not hard considering how small and light she was, and carried her off to her room.


End file.
